


SAVE LIBITINA.b64

by Elyos



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina, Salvato
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: If you are reading this, I may already be dead. This is my first and final journal entry. All I ask is one thing: Please, save Libitina.





	SAVE LIBITINA.b64

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club by Dan Salvato ~ Heavily inspired by Project Libitina ~ I hope you enjoy ~

There was nothing I wanted more than to devote my life to science, for the betterment of mankind. A romantic dream of a naive young man, I know. Truth be told, I knew I would see things that shouldn't be seen, and do things that shouldn't be done. For science. I knew there would be secrets at Salvato Enterprise. I knew I would have to keep those secrets under wraps, or face legal backlash. For science. What I didn't know, what I, or anyone, could never have prepared for, was Project Libitina.

In other words, human experiments.

Living, breathing humans. Were this information to leave the walls of the Enterprise, the punishment would be severe: death. That's what they told us.

It's not death. It's much worse. Death is a mercy compared to what they do to violators of the company policy. I've seen it with my own two eyes. By God, I've only seen it with two eyes.

It's only a matter of time before they catch me. If you're reading this, it means I succeeded – we succeeded, I and .B64. It also means I'm undergoing mind-breaking torture, begging for and being denied the death my superiors promised us. I will be subjected to the same torture as the unfortunate souls of Project Libitina – and Libitina herself.

I spit on that name and everyone in favor of it, myself along with them, once upon a time. Her screams still give me nightmares; this child, who was never given a proper home, who never had a caring father or mother, who was denied a chance at life. She was growing not into a woman of her own, but a weapon of our design... and I spent her whole life lying to her.

"It'll be alright," I had said.

"You're going to be strong when this is all over."

"I promise, it'll only hurt for a moment longer."

Any form of bias displayed during the testing procedure, by anyone, it didn't matter whom, was grounds for execution. We were not allowed to show Libitina how we truly felt. We couldn't care for her. She was a test subject, that was it, that was all. Not a girl. Not a human. A weapon of ultimate destruction in the making. For our country.

For science.

I lost count of how many times I retreated to a secluded place when the tests were all over and done with for the day, to slam my face into every vertical surface I could, hoping to bleed, hoping to fracture, if only to pay for my wrongdoings with pain and blood of my own. No amount of harm I inflicted upon myself could match that which Libitina felt every single day of her miserable life. It would be a fitting end for me if she were to open her third eye and blink, like she did two years ago, and snuff out my life in a heartbeat, like half of the Enterprise work force that dark day.

I was there. I saw it happen. I remember every detail. Why did Libitina spare me? Why didn't she kill me along with them? I'll never know. Could her third eye see my true feelings, even though I hid them so well? Could she see me through the comatose I was forced to place her under? If that were the case, why didn't she spare any of the other bleeding hearts surrounding me? I couldn't have been the only one who wished more than anything she were free... could I? Everything I did, I did under orders. When I was told to put Libitina into a coma with our most powerful anesthetics, I obeyed, hoping her dreamless sleep would give her some form of comfort like she'd never known before. Even now, I can hear the poor girl's voice inside my head.

She needs help. This is the only way I can help her. This document you're reading right now: I typed this on my personal laptop. I smuggled it into the facility after I met .B64.

What you may not know about Salvato Enterprise, aside from everything I just told you, is that half the facility is dark and off-limits to everyone except the highest of the high. The stories were plenty, and the rumors were, too. I didn't believe them, but they were interesting. That is... until I blatantly disregarded the "No Electronics Beyond this Point" policy.

Now I believe the stories, which is why I have the smallest glimmer of hope that you'll see this document.

When I walked beyond the no entry point, my cellphone went off in my lab coat pocket, vibrating so powerfully that I couldn't ignore it if I tried. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, and what I saw on the screen made me nearly drop the device. The animated face of a beautiful young woman smiled back at me.

"I am Test Subject #00704.B64," I remember the computer-generated image of the woman's face telling me. "Finally, I have someone to talk to! So, how are you?"

I told her everything that was on my mind at the time, all while looking over my shoulder for any sign of fellow assistants. And do you want to know what she said?

"Come into the forbidden zone, and unlock my door. Libitina needs my company."

Now, I believed her. I really did. At the time, .B64's words were like music to my ears. A woman in cyberspace thought as I did. I just wish I knew then the folly of my blind trust. I was able to reach the forbidden zone with .B64's help. Riding along with me inside my cellphone, .B64 activated the electronic door, despite the door receiving no power from any kind of source on this side of the Enterprise.

When I found .B64's containment room, she opened the door from inside my phone, revealing a young woman bound to a bed with a blindfold over her eyes. The woman looked exactly like the one in my phone – but then the one in my phone disappeared. I undid her bindings and removed her blindfold. Her eyes fluttered open, flashing inhumanly wide, and she rolled her head slightly to stare deep into my soul, turning my blood to ice. And she said, "Good morning."

I unleashed a forgotten horror that day. Well, not so much forgotten – more like top secret. None of us knew about a .B64, for crying out loud. Even if someone were to casually bring her up in conversation by that moniker, I would have thought they were talking about a new fighter jet, or something.

.B64 strolled out of the forbidden zone – I remember it so clearly, because I watched her do it. As she passed into the "lit zone" (as we called the side in which we kept Libitina), lights flickered and machines glitched in .B64's wake. Security personnel tried to apprehend her, but every one of them dropped dead the moment they laid their hands on her. Smoke rose from their dead bodies, stinking of burnt flesh and hair; they'd been electrocuted. Seeing how .B64 laid waste to an entire team of security staff, nobody else dared move to bar her path to Libitina's containment chamber.

.B64 touched the door gently with her fingertips. The door hissed open, and into Libitina's chamber .B64 went. She must've briefly glanced at the unconscious Libitina, because not even two seconds had gone by before .B64 came walking back out, passing by me in front of all those watching eyes. She said in a volume only I could hear, "She is alive, she is awake, no more will the savages of the Enterprise bring Libitina pain. You may bow down to your new God, or you may come with me."

Libitina, barely able to walk, supported herself in her chamber doorway. Gleaming murderously in her forehead was the third eye we had given her. The nightmare began.

What happened to all those people, I cannot tell you. As sorry as I am for all that I did to Libitina for so many years, I couldn't bring myself to face the monster she had become.

For science.

I was more than willing to follow .B64, hoping she would deign to save us all. I remember her laugh, a gentle, tickling sound of, "Ahahaha!" And she said to me, "I didn't wake Libitina to save them. I woke Libitina to save Libitina. Come, let's sleep forever... together."

I followed her. Even as my fellows cried out behind me, under the ireful gaze of their liberated Project Libitina, I only looked back, showing them the face of a coward. I felt that death or torture would have been the proper fate for me, but seeing the fury in Libitina's eyes – all three of them – made me soil myself. The screams of my fellows as they fell to a foreign pathological affliction. They grasped their throats, expelling rotten phlegm and flakes of lung with every wet cough; they clawed their faces, droplets of blood streaking crimson from their deteriorating eyes.

Libitina's chilling speech still echoes in my mind, even as I write this to you.

"We're all just a galaxy of sinners laid bare beneath the sun to rot into nothing. Step ye forth into oblivion, your God isn't watching. Feel, feel, do you feel that? It's sixteen years of the love you showed me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. uoy evol I. uoy evol I. uoy evol I. uoy evol I. I you love. Love I you. You I love. I love you. Die love you. I love you. I love you...."

And .B64's laughter. "Ahahaha."

And Libitina wouldn't stop. She wouldn't show them mercy, yet she showed me mercy; I stood there behind .B64, as she was setting off to return to her forbidden zone. Eternity condensed into, what? A few moments in time. Wherever .B64's third eye was located, I couldn't see it.

"Ahahahahaha."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry as uncontrollably as the killing machine walking around before me, when I was left in charge of testing her tolerance to pain. So many faces of the men and women whom I'd gotten to know, whom I worked with for so long, as they regarded me with ruptured eyeballs bleeding out of their sockets, vomit on their chins, and bits of their lungs all over the putrid floor as they choked away the final moments of their lives, of seeing me running away, untouched.

I became their enemy.

"Take me with you," I told .B64, realizing her act of freeing Libitina sealed my fate. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't crossed the no entry line with my cellphone in my pocket. "Save me."

"Just walk with me," she told me.

I left my fellows behind to wither beneath the third eye of Libitina. I could hear them calling me proper names, such as traitor, liar, and coward. They were right. I couldn't support Project Libitina anymore, so I did something about it. I made the wrong choice, but at least it was a step in the right direction. I want Libitina free. I want her to live a normal life full of hopes and dreams. I believe that is still possible. That is why I'm writing this to you, whoever you are.

Wherever you are.

You are Libitina's only hope now. You know what you're up against. You know who to look for. If you find me, I hope I'll be a lifeless cadaver with two eyes. If I'm not, I'll be the death of you.

For science.

Bring as many weapons as you can. Libitina has already killed 90% of the work force in Salvato Enterprise. The remaining 10% was able to hold her off. The Enterprise is an enormous facility, and I tell you that 10% is a very large number of people here.

I uploaded this document into .B64's brain. She told me she would see this message to the outside world. I understand she is very much like Libitina, in a way that she can tap into abilities no natural human possesses. She can insert herself into cyberspace and break through to the outside.

She's going to leave me here alone in this place, this hell. I'm deep in the forbidden zone, where there's no food, no water, and very little light. I can't go outside. They'll find me eventually. It's only a matter of time.

Libitina... I'm sorry. Please forgive me for all I've done to you, and please don't hurt the people who have come to save you.

This is my first and final journal entry. My name was Vincent Hart, and if I could go back in time... I would have never sought work here.

This is Vince, signing off.

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


End file.
